U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,964 discloses a passive seat belt system for restraining an occupant of a vehicle. The passive seat belt system disclosed in the '964 patent includes a seat belt and an elongate track. The seat belt is anchored to a slider which is moved back and forth along the length of the track by a motor. When the motor moves the slider to the rearward end of the track, the slider carries the seat belt to a rearward position in which the seat belt extends across the torso of a vehicle occupant. When the motor moves the slider to the forward end of the track, the slider carries the seat belt to a forward position spaced from the vehicle occupant.
The passive seat belt system disclosed in the '964 patent also includes forward and rearward limit switches. The forward limit switch stops the motor when the slider reaches the forward end of the track, and the rearward limit switch stops the motor when the slider reaches the rearward end of the track. The forward limit switch is supported at the forward end of the track by a bracket. The forward limit switch is connected to the bracket by bolts, and the bracket is connected to both the track and the vehicle body by bolts. Another bracket associated with the rearward limit switch is also connected to the vehicle body by bolts.